


(not)friends

by serelenty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, OR IS IT, Unrequited Love, tantantannnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serelenty/pseuds/serelenty
Summary: ''Oh, I can't be your friend, can't be your friend, ohOh, because I want to touch you and I can't help it, ohOh, I can't be your friend, can't be your friend, ohBecause there's no point if I'm not your number one anymore''





	(not)friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is a suuuuuper quick thing I pulled up after being inspired by the song in the summary, utada hikaru's 'tomodachi', but I still hope you guys enjoy it! <3

Prompto was tired. 

Tired of all these feelings, tired of having to put up with them, tired of being just what he was. Tired of being just Noctis friend. 

He didn't wanted to be just Noctis friend. He wanted to be so much more than that. 

Prompto would spend his days thinking about these unrequited feelings and focusing in how to act like everything was normal and like his heart weren’t about to explode just by seeing Noctis smile. But maybe just being by Noctis side, just being his best friend, was the right thing to do. Maybe wanting anything more than that was selfish of Prompto. 

But he couldn’t help it. Everything Prompto wanted was Noctis. Noctis and everything that made Noctis.

There are nights were Prompto would lay on his bed and just let the tears run down his face because he thought too much about Noctis and how Noctis wasn’t his. Well, Noctis was his, but not the his Prompto wanted. 

He can’t be just his friend.

On nights that sleep would completely run away from Prompto and the only thing he could do was think, he thought that maybe if he showed his feelings, maybe if he stopped the acting and gave everything he was to Noctis, something good would happen. But of course, all of that was just blind hoping sustained by Noctis non stop kindness. 

Being just his friend didn’t make sense anymore and that killed Prompto by the day that passed.

There were days where Prompto would nonchalantly stare at Noctis lips, lost in thoughts of how they would taste, if they would fit his, how would Noctis sound when that happened. But of course, Prompto’s imagination would always be taken away from him by a confused Noctis and a ‘’what you’re looking at?’’. And there were times Prompto could swear Noctis knew exactly what he was looking at.

There was no way Prompto could take any more. But he would die before even trying to do anything. His friendship with Noctis was far too precious and important to him for him to ruin everything with these stupid feelings. But the dark circles under his eyes where more and more prominent and Prompto was steadily losing his sanity. 

Everything he needed was a kiss. One kiss and maybe all of this would stop, maybe these feelings would disappear after it. Or maybe it was going to destroy everything.

One day, Noctis asked if Prompto was fine. Prompto just dismissed as always, but Noctis wasn’t taking it. ‘’You’re lying’’. And that was all it took. 

Prompto was ready to take these feelings to his grave, to live an unfulfilling life and to never feel whole if that meant to keep his friendship with Noctis untouched. But all that took Prompto to completely throw everything away was a very serious Noctis and a tone in his voice Prompto never heard it before for him to just lose it. 

It wasn’t pretty. He practically shoved his face into Noctis’ and probably clinked their teeth. When 3 seconds passed and Prompto realized Noctis didn’t pushed him away, he himself pulled away, in complete shock.

‘’Why didn’t you…’’ was the only thing that came out of Prompto’s mouth before Noctis hastily pulled him back to his lips. Nothing went through his mind at the moment, but later that day, when both were in Noctis’ apartment sharing his bed after an entire day of worshiping, Prompto was glad it wasn’t a day dream or even one of the illusions his brain would trick him with.

No more sleepless nights, he guesses before he falls asleep.


End file.
